


Speak Now

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, gkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a GKM prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

The coffee shop isn’t too crowded, for which Blaine is thankful. He fixes his coffee with cream and sugar and settles down in a booth at the back corner. Checking his watch, he sees he has a few minutes, so he takes the time to check his work email. There’s an email about venues that he marks as important, making a mental note to make a few calls later.  
“Hey,” comes a familiar voice.  
“Kurt,” Blaine breathes out, standing to give him a quick hug.  
“Can we talk about flowers?” Kurt asks, looking apologetic.  
“I might have a few ideas for you,” Blaine says with a smile, sliding over a folder.  
Kurt lets out a low, almost pornographic groan. “I’m a sucker for a good floral arrangement,” he says, grinning at him from across the table. “Ohh! I like this calla lily one- very elegant!”  
Blaine watches as Kurt flips through the photos letting out excited noises whenever he sees one he especially likes. He fights back a fond smile; Kurt really does how have no idea how cute he is when he gets excited over wedding details.  
“Blaine,” he pouts, fingers drumming over a photo of a cheerful peony arrangement. “There’s too many to choose from.”  
“Hey, we have time,” Blaine reassures him, reaching across the table and resting his hands on top of Kurt’s. “You haven’t even committed to a color scheme yet.”  
“Oh, god, I know,” Kurt murmurs, looking horrified.  
“We have time,” Blaine repeats.  
“I swear, Blaine,” Kurt starts with a slight laugh. “You are the only reason I’m going to make it to the day of the actual wedding without ripping my hair out. And trust me, I would not look handsome bald.”  
“Let’s set aside some more time to figure out details, yeah?” Kurt nods, starting to look more relaxed. “Kurt, I promise you, I will make sure that this wedding is perfect. Okay? You deserve it.”  
“I’m so lucky to have found you,” Kurt tells Blaine, so wide eyes and earnest that Blaine wants to lean across the table and kiss the smile off of his mouth.  
“I have some good news for you, too!” Blaine says, shaking away all thoughts of Kurt’s mouth. “I confirmed with The Plaza yesterday.”  
Kurt lets out a happy squeak, his hands fluttering up of the table. “Oh my god! I have to call Sebastian- he’ll be so happy!” He rushes out of the coffee shop, already pulling out his phone and dialing.  
Right, Sebastian, Blaine reminds himself. Kurt’s fiancé.  
He watches Kurt speak into his phone, mouth twisted in a smile as he wiggles his hips in an excited dance. His eyes trail down Kurt’s body, lingering where his pants hug the curve of his ass. With a heavy sigh, Blaine allows himself to wallow in self pity.  
By the time Kurt comes back, still beaming, Blaine’s regained his composure and in ready to act like the perfect wedding planner and make all of Kurt’s dreams come true.

**  
His appointment with the Fergusons to sample cakes had run long, so Blaine knows he’s late for his appointment with Kurt and Sebastian back at his office to finalize the invitations so they can be sent out.  
“I don’t understand why I have to be here,” he can hear Sebastian complain as he’s about to enter his office. Blaine looks around to make sure nobody is going to catch him, then he takes a step closer to the mostly closed door.  
“We’re finalizing the invitations,” Kurt says, and Blaine can tell from the exasperation in his voice that they’ve probably been arguing all afternoon.  
“I got that, babe.” Blaine rolls his eyes at the sleazy attempt to placate Kurt. “But why do I have to be here?”  
“It’s our wedding,” Kurt says softly. “I want it to be perfect for both of us.”  
“I really don’t care what the invitations look like,” Sebastian says, and Blaine can only imagine how the corners of Kurt’s mouth must twitch downwards at the comment.  
“Sorry I’m late,” Blaine interrupts, coming into the office. Sure enough, Kurt looks like he’s torn between feeling dejected and wanting to scream at his fiancé.  
“It’s fine,” Kurt assures him, expression softening.  
“I have the samples for you two,” he says, pulling an envelope out of his desk and sliding it over.  
Kurt examines the two invitations, fingers tracing over the curved font.  
“I really love this one,” he says, nodding towards the cream and charcoal ones. “What do you think, Bas?”  
“Great,” Sebastian agrees, eyes trained on the screen of his phone as he types out a message. “Are we all set?”  
“And they can be sent out by the end of the week?” Kurt asks.  
Blaine nods. “I can have them back from the printer’s in less than 48 hours,” he tells Kurt. “There are the ones you want?”  
Kurt hesitates, looking towards Sebastian for his input. Sighing when he notices his lack of interest, he turns back to Blaine. “These are the ones. Simple, but elegant.”  
“Just like you,” Blaine agrees playfully, freezing when he remembers Sebastian’s presence. Fortunately, the man seems too distracted by his phone to take any notice. Kurt smiles, his chin tucking against his chest.  
“And you got the finalized guest list I sent you?” he asks softly.  
“Yes.”  
An awkward silence settles over the three of them.  
“Are we done here? Because I have things I need to do,” Sebastian says suddenly, glancing up from his phone.  
“I thought we were going to go do lunch after?” Kurt asks.  
“Something came up. Sorry, babe,” Sebastian apologizes half-heartedly. He stands and presses a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, almost as an afterthought.  
“I’m so sorry about him,” Kurt says as he watches his fiancé disappear out of the office.  
Kurt looks so embarrassed that Blaine has to restrain himself from reaching over the desk and wrapping him up in a hug. “It’s fine,” he reassures Kurt. “Trust me, I totally understand work emergencies.”  
“Well, now that my plans for the rest of the afternoon is free,” Kurt says, brightening up a bit, “Do you have a little bit of time for up to talk about place settings?”  
Blaine laughs a little bit, Kurt’s enthusiasm infectious. “You were my last appointment today. How about I grab a look book and we can go grab a bite to eat?”  
“Perfect,” Kurt agrees, getting out of his chair and stretching a bit.  
Blaine grabs a binder filled with options for place settings and his bag and follows Kurt out of the office and onto the sidewalk. The café is only a short block away, but Blaine spends the entire walk fighting the urge to tangle his hand with Kurt’s. 

**

For the fourth time in a week, Blaine doesn’t get home until late evening. The Conrad wedding is coming up fast, and the bride has changed her mind about centerpieces at least twice in as many days. He’ll be glad once that wedding is over with.  
He pops a plate of leftovers into the oven and checks his messages while he waits.  
Tina’s left another voicemail, raving about the cute guy working in her office that just broke up with his boyfriend. When he hears her offer to set them up, he rolls his eyes and deletes the message.  
It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate his friends’ efforts to set him up with dates, it’s just that he-  
Well, he’s pretty sure he has a little crush on Kurt. Blaine knows he shouldn’t, Kurt’s getting married and is a client, but he can’t help it.  
Shaking his head, Blaine takes his dinner out of the oven and eats as he goes through his email. A small thrill runs up his spine when he sees a message from Kurt. Intrigued, he opens the attachment.  
Heat pools low in his stomach when the picture fully loads; Kurt smiles playfully, wearing a suit with an unbuttoned dress shirt and a bowtie draped around his neck. Blaine can see his collarbone, and he closes his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the small expanse of skin.  
What do you think of this color palate? The caption reads. I’m concerned that the gold undertones in the tie will clash with the centerpieces.  
Blaine tries to picture the centerpieces they had decided on earlier in the week.  
He writes back, I’m not entirely sure. I’ll bring swatches to our next meeting. And we can always use a different ribbon.  
Settling down on the couch with his dinner, Blaine allows himself to catch up on some of the RHONJ episodes he’s missed and enjoys the forty uninterrupted time to just be still. When he puts his dirty dishes into the dishwasher, he notices his phone blinking with a new message.  
It’s a short text, a quick “you’re the best!” from Kurt. Blaine knows that Kurt’s referring to Blaine’s dedication as a wedding planner, but the words still make his heart beat a little faster.  
And if Blaine jerks off in the shower with the image of Kurt, shirtless and needy, underneath him, he blames it on stress making him act unreasonably.

**  
“I don’t really care what vegetables we choose, babe,” Sebastian tells Kurt, swallowing down a mouthful of spinach.  
Blaine can see the corners of Kurt’s mouth start to pull down before he manages to control in. “I just want you to be involved. This wedding is both of ours,” he says, a false calm.  
“I don’t care,” Sebastian says.  
Kurt takes a slow sip of his water. “If you’ll excuse me,” he says, standing. Blaine watches as he makes his way towards the washroom, blushing slightly when he catches himself staring at Kurt’s ass. Fortunately for him, when he turns back, Sebastian is too distracted to have noticed Blaine’s leering.  
Unfortunately for Kurt, Sebastian distracted by his own leer, trained on the ass of some young man passing by.  
“So,” Blaine says, clearing his throat with an uncomfortable cough. “Anything you do have an opinion about?” he asks, only feeling a bit guilty when he hears his accusatory tone.  
Sebastian, much to Blaine’s displeasure, just raises an eyebrow before letting out a condescending laugh. “Not really. Just make sure we have good liquor.”  
He doesn’t bother trying to hold a conversation, instead going over to the caterer to discuss dessert options. When he turns to check if Kurt’s returned to the table, he catches Sebastian winking at one of the assistants.

**  
The first thing Blaine notices when Kurt walks in is how sad he looks.  
“Hey,” he greets Blaine, sliding into the booth. “Sorry I’m late.”  
Blaine’s eyes flick towards the entrance. “Is Sebastian not coming?”  
“No,” Kurt tells him, and Blaine wishes he hadn’t asked.  
“How about I go get us some drinks?” he offers; after all, it’s Friday evening, they’re at a bar, and it seems as though they could both use one.  
“That’d be great,” Kurt says, slumping against the back of the booth. “Tequila sunrise?”  
“Sure thing. Relax, listen to the band.”  
Blaine takes his time getting their drinks, sensing that Kurt could use a few minutes to himself.  
“They’re very good,” Kurt says, tilting his head towards the band.  
“I thought you might like them,” Blaine agrees, placing Kurt’s drink in front of him. “They can play a lot of different stuff to. Let me know if you want to hear something in particular.”  
Kurt nods, nursing his drink and watching the band.  
“Sebastian had a work thing,” Kurt says suddenly. He stares down at the dregs of his cocktail. “Said he didn’t really care about what we did for music at the wedding.”  
Blaine waits until Kurt looks up at him before offering a gentle smile. “At least this way you don’t have to worry about compromising.”  
A small smile appears on Kurt’s face. “I guess that’s true. Hey, another round? My treat?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
He can’t help but watch the way Kurt leans across the bar as he orders their drinks, small smile still on his face. He also can’t but notice the way his sweater hugs his back. Kurt turns back to his as he waits, smiling a little wider when he catches Blaine looking over at him.  
“I hope you don’t mind, but I made them doubles,” Kurt says when he returns. At Blaine’s amusing look, he laughs. “It’s been a really long week, okay? Don’t make me drink alone.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
“Good, I’d hate to have to fire you after you’ve proved to be so invaluable,” Kurt teases.  
“Well, I’m glad some of my clients appreciate my hard work,” Blaine quips.  
Kurt leans across the table excitedly. “Oh, please, please, tell me you have horror stories you’re going to share with me right now.”  
So Blaine tells Kurt some of the most difficult clients he’s had to deal with: the bride who drunkenly decided to tie die her wedding dress after her bachelorette party, the groom who failed to mention his shellfish allergy until he almost went into anaphylactic shock at the reception, the best man who was dared to swing from a chandelier and ended up needing 34 stitches….  
“Oh my god, she went into labor right before the I-do’s?” Kurt asks, face flushed from laughter.  
“No, no, this is the best part- she and the bride had come up with this signal? You know, just in case the bride wanted to bolt. And she thought she say the signal, so she pretended the baby was on its way!”  
Kurt buries his face in his hands, his body shaking from the force of his laughs. “You’re joking!”  
“I’m not, I swear!” Blaine says, raising his hands up in defense.  
Kurt looks up at him, his eyes bright in the dim bar. “Blaine, you-“  
“Alright,” the singer interrupts from up on stage. “You all know I like to keep fun, but a friend of mine wanted me to sing something a little bit slower for you guys tonight.”  
The band starts to play a ballad, and Blaine is reminded that he’d asked the band to play a ballad so Kurt and Sebastian could get an idea of how they’d sound at the wedding.  
“They sound good,” Kurt observes. He glances around at the few of the couples getting up to dance. “Hey, you wanna dance with me?”  
Blaine’s heart thuds inside his chest. “Sure.”  
Kurt’s body is warm against Blaine’s, and Blaine can smell his shampoo from where his face is tucked up against Kurt’s neck. His arms hold Blaine close, and as they sway to the music, Blaine lets his eyes drift close to just enjoy the moment.  
When the song ends, Kurt thanks Blaine, and Blaine stutters out a response.  
“Book them,” Kurt instructs when they slide back into their booth. “Oh, fuck,” he hisses as he checks his phone.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I just have a missed call from Bas. He wants to know where I am.”  
Blaine just nods.  
“I should probably get going; he really is a nightmare when he’s kept waiting,” Kurt says, gathering his things.  
Blaine wants to beg him not to leave, to stay for just another drink. He wants to ask Kurt how long his smile will last once he gets home to Sebastian.  
“Okay. Have a good night,” he says instead, keeping his thoughts about Sebastian and whether or not he deserves Kurt to himself.

**

Kurt’s tongue darts out over his lip. “You should kiss me,” he says, leaning in close.  
“Okay,” Blaine agrees before pressing his lips against Kurt’s.  
Kurt kisses are demanding, his fingers tangling in Blaine’s hair and keeping him close. Blaine just lets Kurt take, moaning against his mouth.  
“Kurt, we-“  
Kurt shushes him, his hips grinding into Blaine’s. “You feel so good,” he mumbles, his teeth scraping against Blaine’s jaw. Blaine’s hips buck up into Kurt’s. “That it,” Kurt encourages. “Just like this.”  
“Kurt, I’m gunna come,” he pants, knowing he should probably be embarrassed at his lack of endurance. Kurt’s mouth sucks a bruise into the juncture between his shoulder and neck, and Blaine whines as his orgasms hits him.  
Breathing heavily and disoriented, Blaine lifts his head up from the pillow and looks his room. Noticing the stickiness in his pants, he winces and curses himself for having yet another wet dream about Kurt.  
Climbing out of bed, he reminds himself that Kurt is getting married in a week. He’s not sure whether the reminder reassures him or disappoints him.

**

The servers are getting antsy; dinner service was supposed to start almost half an hour ago.  
“Keep going around with the appetizers,” Blaine tells, trying not to scream. Who is this late to their own rehearsal dinner? Taking a deep breath, he ducks into the bathroom, hoping that a minute away from the chaos will help soothe his nerves.  
“Oh! Sorry,” he apologizes when he bumps into Kurt.  
“Is he here yet?” Kurt asks him.  
Blaine shakes his head. “He’s probably just running a little late.”  
Kurt laughs, high and thin. “I’m going to kill him.” He fiddles with his cuff, and Blaine notices the sewing needle in his hand.  
“Pop a button?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Here, let me,” Blaine tells him, taking the needle from Kurt’s fingers. “Take a deep breath, everything’s going to be okay.”  
“Okay,” Kurt repeats. “I just…sometimes, like now, I just wonder how it is that Sebastian and I have lasted this long. He knows how important this weekend is for me, for us, and he’s still late. God, what an asshole.”  
Blaine focusing on fixing the button, the urge to say ‘he doesn’t deserve you’ rising inside of him. “All fixed,” he says, trying the thread off. “Everything will work out, I promise.”  
Before Kurt has a chance to respond, the door opens.  
“Sebastian’s here,” Kurt’s dad tells them.  
Kurt’s sigh of relief is echoes in the bathroom as he rushes.  
“I’m sorry I’m late, babe. I fell asleep,” Sebastian is telling Kurt when Blaine walks out.  
“I should kill you,” Kurt snipes, softening when Sebastian presses a kiss to his mouth.  
Blaine swallows hard and goes to find the serves so they can start the dinner service.  
**

As Blaine watches Kurt make his way down the aisle, he’s proud of how well the wedding has turned out and that he didn’t let his feelings for the client get in the way.  
Kurt really does look stunning, with his perfectly tailored suit and not a hair out of place. Blaine hadn’t seen him without a wide grin on his face all morning, and although part of Blaine is still a little bit crushed by his silly crush, he is happy for Kurt. And the hug Kurt had given him before starting his walk down the aisle, well, it makes the hurt seem worth it.  
Well, almost.  
A hush settles over the audience, and Blaine manages to pull himself from his thoughts.  
“I’m sorry,” Sebastian is saying to Kurt, and before Blaine can figure out what he missed, Sebastian is taking off towards the exit, untying his tie and letting it drop to the floor.  
When Blaine turns back to the altar, Kurt’s gone, so he decides to go after Sebastian.  
“Hey!” he calls when he spots the man about to exit the hotel.  
“Go ahead with the reception,” Sebastian says, not even bothering to look at Blaine before leaving.  
Blaine stands there, stunned, for a moment before returning to the ballroom to sort out the mess Sebastian’s left in his wake.  
Once he’s gotten that situation moderately under control, he grabs a dinner plate and heads up to Kurt’s room to see if he’s there.  
“Blaine,” Kurt whimpers when he opens the door, launching himself at Blaine.  
“Everything’s going to be okay,” he says, holding the plate with one hand and stroking Kurt’s back with the other one. Kurt just nods into Blaine’s shoulder. “I brought you something to eat.”  
“I’m not hungry,” Kurt argues, pulling away and flopping down on the bed.  
“Maybe not, but I was there when you first tried this chicken and I know how much you enjoyed it, so you’re going to eat it anyway,” Blaine tells him, handing him the plate. He takes a look around the room. “I see you grabbed champagne,” he says, noticing five bottles on the nightstand. “And the cake.”  
“My fiancé just left me at the altar, of course I grabbed something to drink.”  
Blaine pauses for a moment. “He might come back.”  
Kurt shakes his head. “I called him- he’s not coming back. He’s, he’s gone. For good.” He starts to say something else, but stops to sniffle. Tears spill down his cheeks. “He’s gone.”  
“I’m sorry,” Blaine says, sitting down on the bed next to him.  
“I thought I was going to marry him,” Kurt tells him before breaking down into sobs. Blaine pulls him in to a hug and lets him cry.  
After several minutes, Kurt pulls away, wiping his cheeks.  
“Well,” he muses, popping open a bottle of champagne. “Bottoms up, I guess.” Blaine watches his throat move as he drinks. Kurt hands him the bottle. “Don’t make me drink alone.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Blaine tells him as his fingers close around the bottle and he raises it to his mouth. “Cheers.”  
It doesn’t take them long to empty the first bottle, and the second and third follow soon after.  
“I’m hungry,” Kurt announces halfway through the fourth bottle.  
“I can go grab you something to eat,” Blaine offers.  
“No,” Kurt says, standing. “Let’s eat the cake.”  
Blaine laughs as he watches Kurt cut himself a slice and take a bite. “I want some, too.”  
Kurt rolls his eyes but slices a second piece of cake and puts it on the plate with the first.  
“I picked a really good cake,” Kurt says after he takes a few bites.  
“You did. You have really good taste,” Blaine agrees.  
“I know.” Kurt shifts, settling his head onto Blaine’s shoulder. “We planned such a perfect wedding,” he laments, taking another bite of his cake.  
“You made my job very easy,” Blaine complements as he eats. “Maybe you should consider a career change.”  
Kurt smiles around his fork, and Blaine considers it a victory.  
“Are you feeling better?” Blaine asks when their plates are empty, immediately regretting doing so; he was left at the altar, of course he’s not going to be okay. When Kurt looks up at him, his brow furrowed, Blaine winces. “Sorry- I think the champagne’s gone to my head. What I meant to ask was, how are you feeling?”  
Kurt burrows a little further into Blaine’s side. “I’m sad,” he says quietly. “Disappointed.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I know,” Kurt says, smiling slightly up at Blaine. “I just- ugh,” he trails off, groaning into Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m worried I’m going to be alone forever.”  
“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine coos softly, wrapping his arm a little tighter around Kurt. “You won’t be. You couldn’t be.”  
“I thought he loved me, he told me he loved me,” Kurt whimpers. “And he left me. How is anybody going to love me?”  
“They’d be stupid not to. Do you even know how special you are? If Sebastian can just walk away from you like this, then he didn’t deserve him in the first place.” Kurt sits up straight, turning to face Blaine. Blaine knows he should stop talking, but Kurt looks so fragile, flushed cheeks from alcohol and red rimmed eyes, and Blaine’s tongue is loose from the champagne, so he doesn’t. “You’re so beautiful and funny and smart, Kurt. From the moment I first met you, I’ve known that anyone you choose to love has got to be so, so lucky.”  
“Blaine,” Kurt starts to protest. “I- really?” His nose scrunches up, and Blaine breathes out a sigh.  
“Yeah.”  
“So…you kind of like me?”  
Blaine just nods, raising the bottle of champagne to his mouth and taking a nervous drink. Kurt looks at him for a moment before slinging one leg across Blaine’s lap and straddling him. Unsure of what he should do, Blaine holds the bottle out in offering. Kurt raises the bottle to his lips and drains the rest of the liquid before letting the bottle drop to the floor.  
For a brief moment Kurt just looks at Blaine, but then his eyes flick down to Blaine’s mouth and he’s leaning in. Blaine’s eye drift shut just as Kurt’s mouth presses against his own.  
The moan that escapes from Blaine, muffled against Kurt’s mouth, would be embarrassing if Blaine even heard; Kurt’s mouth is warm and soft against his and so distracting. His hands twitch against the mattress for a moment before he reaches up and pulls Kurt even closer. Kurt opens his mouth, and Blaine eagerly deepens the kiss.  
When Kurt grinds down against him, Blaine wastes no time wrapping his arms around his waist and flipping them over. Kurt’s fingers unbutton Blaine’s shirt, pushing the fabric off of his shoulders, before he starts in on getting his own shirt off.  
The sound of their pants being unzipped and tosses aside is loud, almost too loud, in the quiet room. Then, Kurt hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his underpants and pulls them off and Blaine lets out a soft groan. He tosses his own boxer briefs off before leaning back in to capture Kurt’s mouth with his own.  
Kurt’s cock is thick and hard in Blaine’s hand and when Blaine strokes him, he makes needy noises against Blaine’s mouth.  
“Blaine,” Kurt whines softly, mouth pulling away from Blaine’s and his hips fucking up into Blaine’s fist. Blaine mouths against Kurt’s neck murmuring sweet words.  
“So pretty,” he says, hips lips pressed below his ear. “Wanted to kiss you for so long,” he confesses into the hollow of Kurt’s throat. “You deserve everything,” he breathes against the corner of his mouth.  
He loses himself in the rhythm, his hand jerking Kurt’s cock as he speaks against Kurt’s skin, Kurt’s hand bumping against his as he works him over. Kurt turns his face back to Blaine’s, capturing his lips once more. The way Kurt pants into Blaine’s mouth makes it hard for Blaine not to come on the spot.  
“Want you,” Kurt tells him, pulling away. His lips are swollen and spit-slick and it takes a moment for Blaine to comprehend his words.  
“Huh?”  
Kurt laughs a little. “I want you to fuck me.”  
Blaine glances down and chokes on his own breath when he notices how Kurt has two fingers stuffed inside himself; he’s not sure how he managed to miss Kurt fingering himself, but there aren’t words to describe how disappointed he is that he did.  
“Yeah,” he breathes out. “Yeah, wow. Okay.” He lets out a nervous little laugh. “Um, do you have-“  
Kurt tilts his head towards the nightstand, a bottle of lube and a condom on top.  
Blaine can’t help but slide a few fingers inside of Kurt, moaning at how tight he is. “Okay?”  
“Yeah,” Kurt tells him.  
Blaine enters him slowly, taking his time as he bottoms out. He takes a moment, hiding his face in Kurt’s neck. Kurt shifts under him, restless, so he starts to move.  
“Oh,” Kurt whines, arching up into Blaine, and Blaine starts to move inside of him with a bit more force. He’s rewarded with Kurt’s fingers digging into his back, clutching at him.  
“Is this good?” he asks, taking Kurt’s cock into his hand.  
“Yeah,” Kurt agrees. “Like that.”  
“You look so good right now,” Blaine says. “You feel so good.” It’s a bad habit, babbling during sex, but with every compliment Kurt moans a little bit louder and urges him to fuck him bit harder.  
“Blaine!” Kurt cries out, yanking Blaine’s mouth against his and kissing him deeply. He bites down against Blaine’s bottom lip, his cock jerking against Blaine’s stomach as he comes.  
Blaine works him through it, and when Kurt’s breathing evens out, he goes to pull out.  
“You can finish,” Kurt interrupts, his hand resting against Blaine’s wrist. “I want you to.”  
Blaine nods, trying to be quick and not too rough- he knows Kurt has got to be sensitive. When he comes, Kurt leans up on his elbows, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth.  
He rolls off of Kurt, letting out a satisfied hum when Kurt curls into his side. They lay there for a few moments, not speaking. When the come drying against his skin becomes too uncomfortable, he turns towards Kurt.  
“I’m going to clean up. Do you want me to grab you a glass of water or anything?”  
Kurt shakes his head, and Blaine manages to pull himself away and make his way towards the bathroom, where he wipes himself off.  
When he catches sight of his reflection in the mirror, he looks wrecked: swollen mouth, curls tugged out of place, a hickey forming on the underside of his chin. Taking a deep breath, he wets a washcloth and wrings it out.  
Kurt is pulling on a shirt when Blaine comes back into the room. “Thank you,” he says when Blaine hands him the washcloth. He cleans himself up and tosses it off to the side of the room. “I, uh, I usually get cold. After,” he says, playing with the hem of his shirt.  
Blaine can tell he’s being a genuine, and that he’s not trying to brush him off. “I could keep you warm?” he offers.  
“Okay,” Kurt agrees, sliding into the bed and holding the covers open for Blaine. Once Blaine is settled next to him, he pillows his head against Blaine’s chest. Blaine slides his fingers into Kurt’s hair absentmindedly, his other hand holding him close.  
“I’m going to be okay,” Kurt muses out loud several long minutes later.  
It’s not a question, but Blaine can’t help but answer, “You will be.”


End file.
